facebook
by stilljustme
Summary: what if g callen finally gave in and signed up for a facebook account? yes, i know, the storyline is old, but i hope it'll be fun to read it nevertheless...at least it's funy to write it
1. Chapter 1

**Eric_surferking**

**News Feed:**

**New friend request: G.C. wants to be your friend **

confirm

**Eric_surferking**: That's you, callen?

**G.C.: **i'd rather you NOT mention any names, Eric.

**Uncle Sam:** come on, G, relax.

_Eric_surferking and 9 others like this._

**G.C.:** i knew it was a bad decision to sign up. What the hell are you doing here besides giving yourselves absolutely stupid nicknames?

**TheBody:** cause G.C. is so smart? *grin* it's fun, man. Just fun. The thing people should have after work.

**Uncle Sam:** yeah, deeks, as if you ever worked^^

**TheBody:** hey, i do !

**_Hetty_:** you did indeed, Mr. Deeks, for sure. But I think you should do another research work about your current nickname. Besides, welcome on Facebook, Mr. Callen.

_Kensi likes this._

**The Body:** what's wrong with my name?

**Kensi:** it's what they called Elle McPherson :D :D :D

_Uncle Sam and 47 others like this_.

**Uncle Sam: **ha ha ha…now, my hard-working model, got you hair done?

**Kensi:** i'm not sure he can do it on his own. C'mon eric, help him ;-)

**Eric_surferking**: …

_G.C. likes this._

**Uncle Sam:** yeah, g, you got it

**G.C.:** i didn't actually…i just wanted to see who the other nine persons were

**Uncle Sam:** ?

**G.C.:** those who „liked" your relax-comment…where and who are they?

**Kensi:** can't you just once stop being an agent and become a man?

__Hetty_ and 24 others like this._

**Doc:** hey, callen, it's me, nate. Just for your reassurance, i was one of these nine people before. You can read their names by hitting the blue words.

**G.C.:** thank you, Nate…okay… Vance?

**G.C.:** Director?

**Eric_surferking**: he's gone, callen. He logged out

**G.C.:** …right

**Kensi:** gotta learn a lot, g, but you'll like it, i'm sure :D

**Uncle Sam:** yeah buddy, we'll teach you…better be a nice student ;-)^^

**G.C.:** it seems i have to

_Kensi and 8 other like this_

**G.C.:** stop liking every comment, guys, this is complicated enough!

_Uncle Sam and 51 others like this_


	2. Chapter 2

I actually don't know if it was good to continue for it's hard to follow a story here…thanks for the comments and new ones as well as tipps would be very welcome :D

**Kensi**

**News Feed: - **

**Kensi: **Oh c'mon guys, is it really so hard to answer?

**Prince Charming**: answering what?

**Kensi**: !you idiot, deeks : (((((((

**Prince Charming:** what?

**G.C.**: I guess she doesn't like your new nickname :D

**G.C.:** I made a smiley :D :D :D

**Uncle Sam**: oh, little g callen found something to play with…at least you'll hopefully stop bugging me with it

_Kensi likes this_

**Eric_surferking**: hey, you bugged him, why didn't you bug me?

**Prince Charming**: you know how that sounds, eric? ;-)

**Kensi**: could you PLEASE stop teasing for a minute and tell me if you're coming or not? And deeks, get this stupid name changed!

**Uncle Sam:** coming when where for what purpose kens?

_G.C. likes this_

**Kensi**: . : ( : ( : ( omg I can't believe I trust you with my life everyday : (

**Deeks**: now that isn't fair, beauty. You know we'd give our life for you without thinking twice

_G.C. and 37 others like this_

**Uncle Sam**: got it right at least once, deeks

**Eric_surferking**: yeah one day we'll all be proud of you ^^ besides: I found the invitation kensi sent us!

**Kensi: Deeks, G.C., Uncle Sam, Eric_surferking, Nell Jones, Doc and _Hetty_: thanksgiving at my apartment?**

**G.C**.: oh right…kens, I'll be there

**Uncle Sam**: me too

**Deeks**: right your side princess

**Eric_surferking**: now you know how that sounds?

**Uncle Sam**: sounds as if he finally makes it

**G.C.**: too optimistic as always :D

**Doc:** I'm coming too

**Nell Jones**: may I bring someone with me?

**Eric_fisherking**: nell u dating sb?

**Uncle Sam:** oh how sharp stings jealousy :D

_ Godess of goth likes this_

**Kensi**: abby?

**Godess of goth**: yep sweety it's me : )

**Eric_surferking**: you'll be there too?

**Godess of goth:** don't think so…some people here got work to do!

__Hetty_ likes this_

**_Hetty_:** an interesting thought, Ms. Sciuto. Sometimes I really fear that working is no longer part of our lives. Thank you however, Ms. Blye, for your …well, kind invitation. I hope I will be able to come

**_Hetty**_: as for NOW, my dearest agents…yes, there is work to do, there is always work to do. And I really would appreciate if you could close down your laptops now because there are lives at stake and I will not have them destroyed just because of your being unable to talk to each other normally.

I give you five minutes to calm down and settle everything. Mr. Beal, you should have received a message by now.

**Eric_surferking**:? Nope?

**Eric_surferking:** got it :D

**G.C.:** you think she was serious?

**Uncle Sam**: when was hetty ever not serious?

**Kensi**: often enough, guys. However I take that as a yes from all of you. See you in a few. Bye abby

**Godess of Goth**: bye sweetheart. Don't let them kill you : )

Love you all! 3 3 3 3

**Deeks**: so we should go? Kensi?

**Deeks**: Callen? Sam?

Getz? Eric? Oh dammit you could've waited : ( : ( : ( Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Uncle Sam and 6 other have changed their status to "at work"_

**Deeks**: omg hetty's gonna kill me!"


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been a long time for me, but for the guys on facebook it's been just three days. Which is a bit crazy cause we're in January 2012 now and they've just celebrated thanksgiving…anyways, I hope you still like it!_

**Kensi: the craziest thanksgiving ever!**

**Deeks: the best thanksgiving ever!**

**G.C.**: hey, you guys been on the same party?

**Kensi**: I'd hoped you wouldn't call it a party but a festivity, deeks! But you did a really good job

foreclosing it!

**Nell**: I loved it, and I thought it was very festivity-like :D most of the time :D :D

_Doc likes this_

**Kensi**: nell!

**Nell**: :D :D didn't say a word :D it was a very nice evening, anyways, I think we all agree in this

Point?

_Sam and 16 others like this_

**Deeks**: really, sunshine. It was great

**G.C.:** forget it, deeks, it doesn' count anyways

**Deeks**: why?

**Sam**: because you're her partner. You gotta be nice to her

_G.C. likes this_

**G.C.:** hey when you know that why aren't you nice to me?

**Sam**: I am nice to you, g, you just can't handle it. That's called…nate, is there a psychological

Term for it?

**Doc**: like chronic callenism? Not yet…but if you'd take me with you more often, I could do a

new research about you two :D

_Deeks and 2 others like this_

**Deeks**: yeah, gonna be great: sam and callen on a bookcover…like dr. Jekyll and the beast :D :D

**Deeks**: or something like that

**G.C.: **that wasn't funny, deeks

_Kensi likes this_

**Deeks**: yes it is

**G.C.:** no, it is not. Definitively not

_Sam and 3 others like this_

**Doc**: however, just to get back to your earlier comment, Kensi: it really was a nice, relaxing,

charming evening

**Sam**: yep!

**Kensi**: :D thanks, nate, sam but really – the damn turkey was still freezing, the sauce was too mild

And what was really horrible::

**Sam**: I fear something terrible ^^

**Kensi**: ice cream? I didn't ask for a self-made crème brulée, guys, but honestly –

vanilla ice cream? And you call that cooking?

**Nell**: may i? SHAME ON YOU GUYS! :D :D

_Sam likes this_

**Kensi**: nell, you're incredible as always

**Nell**: why?

**G.C.:** cause the worst thing you can say is said with a smile…please keep that as long as you can

**Deeks**: whoa, our boss is a softie

**G.C.:** shut up, deeks

**Deeks**: again? :D

**Sam**: what, now you're mocking yourself? How pathetic is that?

**Sam**: that was an rhetoric question, by the way

**Nell**: g? thanks :D

**G.C.:** anytime, nell. You know where eric is?

**Eric_Surferking**: thanks for asking ^^ I'm home, actually

**Nell**: I knew it!

**Sam**: what you're doing at home? Eric, it's 10:00, I thought you were up there!

**Nell**: nope, that's just me

**Kensi**: wait a second, sam, what are you doing here? What are you all doing here, we've got

a day free today!

**G.C.:** right, why are you saying "here", then?

**Sam**: trap closed, kensi…I'd call that a classical beginner's mistake

_Kensi and 24 others like this_

**Kensi**: right, for my sake, I'm in the gym

**Deeks**: and posting on facebook instead of boxing…your back looks terrible, rounded like that ;)

**Kensi**: right, deeks is sitting beside me

**Kensi**: TOO CLOSE beside me!

**Nell**: 3 3 that was the best news today :D :D

_Eric_Surferking and 34 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: what, guys, no protesting?

**Nell**: ohh…sam, you gotta check what they're doing!

**Doc**: hey, it's their private life! You really gotta respect that!

**G.C.:** thanks for your psychological advice, nate. I'm sure everyone of us will tell every judge that

You're a perfectly objective scientist. Sam, go check what they're doing!

_Nell and 8 others like this_

**Doc**: seriously, callen! You really want to destroy this? It took long enough for kensi to open up

For any feelings

**Eric_Surferking**: as much as I hate to say it, he's right

_Doc likes this_

**Sam**: who cares? They'll know that we know soon enough

**Nell**: why?

**Sam**: because we're posting on facebook! Come on, our master geeks don't get that?

_G.C. likes this_

**G.C.:** so what are they doing? Cause I'm gonna kill deeks if he screws it now

**Sam**: I thought you were spying them! Where the hell are you?

**G.C.:** out at the beach. I was jogging

**Sam**: ? you? Jogging?

**G.C.:** just seizing my free day

**_Hetty_:** I am pleased to read that, Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna, I expected to find you at the beach as

well.

**Nell**: you're at the beach?

**_Hetty_:** not anymore, Ms. Jones. But I was there. And before you ask, I am here, one floor

Beneath you, and I'm ready to leave. Which I want you and Mr. Hanna also to be.

And be quiet when you leave.

**Nell**: okay…but why can't I stay here?

**_Hetty_:** And don't you dare even peering into the gym, Mr. Hanna. What's going on in there is

definitely none of our business. Especially because it is absolutely forbidden and because

we all longed to see this happening for a long time. I will not tolerate any disturbance of

this development, IS THAT CLEAR?

**Nell**: did she?

**G.C.:** hetty?

**Sam**: Henrietta lange…she's a spy. She's still a spy!

_Eric_Surferking and 12 other like this_

**G.C.:** she's a spy

**Sam**: shocked, g? :D

**G.C::** only asking myself what she may have seen

**Nell**: 

! :D :D :D :D 3 3 3 3 3 3 hihihhihi

**Sam**: nell? What do you see?

**Eric_Surferking:** I see dead people…you're checking our surveillance videos, don't you?

**Nell**: yep :D :D and they're kissing 3 3 this is SOOOOOOO sweet! Love them! :D :D :D

**Doc**: I wouldn't call that sweet, but I'm happy to join your happiness :D

**Sam**: but not that loud, nell, I can hear you down there

**_Hetty_:** I can hear both of you, and I left the building. Ms. Jones, I am disappointed of you. I

had hoped you would respect your colleagues' private life. You have thirty seconds to

leave.

**Nell**: I'm sorry, hetty…really, I didn't want to…ok, I did, but I'm sorry

**G.C.:** don't worry, nell, she's not really angry

**_Hetty_:** Are you sure of that, Mr. Callen?

**G.C.:** I am, hetty, I know you well enough. You're as happy as we are that these two have

finally found themselves, forbidden or not.

__Hetty_ likes this_

**_Hetty_:** Alright, Mr. Callen. Then your next duty is to make sure we have enough champagne at

the beach.

**Nell**: champagne? Beach?

**Sam**: I'll take you with me…should we bring anything else?

**Eric_Surferking: **vanilla ice cream? ;)

_G.C: and 9 others like this_

**G.C.:** so we're celebrating kensi and deeks –without kensi and deeks?

**Sam**: could be your idea, admit it ;)

**G.C.:** :D

**_Hetty_:** Mr. Hanna! Ms. Jones, I apologize for being so rude before. We really have something

To celebrate right now!

**Doc**: I now declare: KENSI AND DEEKS :D

__Hetty_ and 103 others like this_

**Nell**: it's 3, not :D but: okay! :D :D :D

_Doc and 29 others like this_

**Sam**: oh kids

**Doc**: maybe sooner than we thought :D

_Nell likes this_

**G.C.:** hetty, that's all your responsibility!

**G.C.:** oh, eric?

**Eric_Surferking**: yes?

**G.C.:** I know it is impossible – but you have to delete this facebook-session!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: none of the technical whatsoever really exists_

**Sam**: eric?

**Eric_Surferking**: alright. Everything's deleted. I don't wanna say nothing, but I'm a genius…

Oh, and you should nell too. She's even deleted her beach-photos

**Nell**: I had to…but I likes those pics!

**G.C.:** thanks for your sacrifice, nell…that's the dark side of our job, you know

**Nell**: that bad? Omg how did I get here? :D

**Eric_Surferking:** you knocked on hell's door

**Eric_Surferking**: I told you :D

**Sam**: you know we don't force you to work for us, don't you? Especially now that we have

Nell, who even deleted her favourite photos for us!

_Nell likes this_

**Eric_Surferking**: hey!

**G.C.:** eloquent as always, eric. Anything new?

**Eric_Surferking**: concerning kensi and deeks? Not that I knew

**Nell**: 

ooooo! Eric what have you done? how could you?

_G.C. and 15 others liks this_

**Sam**: great, eric

**Eric_Surferking**: what?

**G.C.:** we wanted to keep the whole densi-thing a secret, remember?

**Sam**: densi? What's that, Russian for "finally they mad it but are too stubborn to admit it"?

_Nell likes this_

**Nell**: :D :D no, that was my idea…thanks for using it, g

**G.C.:** as a code, it's still useless, nell

**Sam**: you really wanted densi as a code?

**Nell**: well, we need something

**Nell**: when do you think they'll tell us?

**Eric_Surferking**: if it's on kensi, never

**Sam**: but talking is never on kensi, and deeks can't keep his mouth shut. I know what I'm talking

about

**Nell**: :D but it's not you he wants to impress

**G.C.**: I don't wanna disturb your wedding plans for them, but we actually don't know if densi

really exists. All we know is they kissed

**Nell**: yeah, that's enough

**Eric_Surferking**: yep! I think so too

_Nell likes this_

**Sam**: g's right, guys. We know nothing. Except the fact that kensi is one of the bravest persons

I've ever known. In everything but emotions

**G.C.:** which doesn't know that she has no emotions

**Sam**: you gotta know it, g :)

**G.C.:** ^^

**Eric_Surferking**: maybe we should ask nate…he could analyse the two of

them, and how high their chances are

**G.C.**: eric tell me you're joking

_Sam likes this_

**Nell**: nothing against nate but… I DON'T NEED A PSYCHOLOGIST TO TELL ME WHAT

I SEE!

_G.C. and 17 others like this_

**Sam**: what makes you so sure?

**Nell**: because they've both taken a free day today :D :D :D

**G.C.:** could be an argument

**Nell**: because none of them was on fb since Friday :D :D :D :D

**Eric_Surferking:** what, you put a chain-virus on their passwords?

**Nell**: no! hey, what're you thinking of me? :D but if they would've been online, they'd said

Anything to our densi-talking, don'tcha think?

**Sam**: OUR? :D

**Nell**: ok…MY :)

**Eric_Surferking**: I'm disappointed. They can't say anything about it, actually

**Nell**: why?

**Eric_Surferking**: cause I put five passwords around everything we talked about on Friday. Nobody

Can read it except they find the right numbers. Which, as I used a newhouse-

Combination, could be quite difficult

**Nell**: newhouse? Five times? Omg eric, you've got more than 1000 friends, how could you…

**Eric_Surferking**: eppes-distribution. I just had to combine the polynomials with the ip-coordinates

at the interface and hack the urls so I could get through the firewalls for a short

time. Wasn't too hard

_Nell likes this_

**Nell**: you're a genius, eric! Can you show me?

_Eric_Surferking likes this_

**Eric_Surferking**: of course. Right your side

**Sam**: you think nell and eric are still working?

**G.C.:** what, you wanna pair them off too?

**Sam**: love is the air, g. don't you worry, we'll find someone for you too

**G.C.:** thanks, but no thanks. Even if I had a wedding planner, it wouldn't be you

**Sam**: maybe we'll marry you off to some mafia-bride in Russia. Or spain. Or right down in Italy,

But I think they're too demanding :)

**G.C.:** …

**Sam**: :D :D

**G.C.:** but – eric and nell? Come on, kensi's wedding is more likely than that

**Sam**: you think? They're a nice pair. And nell could teach eric some professionality

**G.C.:** hard work. And what could eric teach nell?

**Sam**: the newhouse-combination on an eppes-distribution :D

_G.C. likes this_

**Sam**: I knew you'd be addicted to facebook very soon

**G.C.:** I'm not addicted. Facebook for two is as boring as surveying the Chinese smugglers in ohio

**Sam**: five years ago, with the coffee shop? Yeah, that could be right :D what happened to those

guys, anyway?

**G.C.:** weng? He's in a Korean prison. But I think he'll be released in two years

**Sam**: means he'll be here in two years and one week :D

**G.C.:** exactly

**Sam**: that's enough time for kensi's and nell's baby pause :D :D

**G.C.:** what do you have with nell all the time?

**Sam**: jealous?

**Nell:** *clearing my throat and blush* -what the hell?

_Eric_Surferking likes this_

**G.C.:** hey, you're ready?

**Nell**: quite

**Nell**: eric, your turn

**G.C.:** his turn on what?

**Eric_Surferking**: thanks nell. Callen, she meant I'm the one to remember you that you two have

No idea of newhouse or eppes, and we're able to read everything you wrote

About us

**Nell**: *nod angrily* *smile wickedly*

**Eric_Surfkering**: but I won't tell you because I'm not as unprofessional as you think I am

**G.C.:** eric, I thought you know how that was meant

**Sam**: really. Hey, you survived your first field mission. You are professional

**Sam**: when you have to be, at least. And you're okay out there

_Nell likes this_

**Eric_Surferking**: really? Thanks sam :D :D

**Eric_Surferking**: okay :D :D then I'll better go and check our database…hetty's bugging me with

With security insecurities ^^ ;)

**Sam**: :D what?

**Eric_Surferking**: we're surveying the harbor of L.A. and some idiot threw a bottle of champagne

At one of our cameras. Now half the section is without electricity

**Nell**: batteries! I tell you all the time :D :D

**G.C.:** before you leave, nell: who was the date that should've come on thanksgiving?

**Sam**: good question, g. good question

_Eric_Surferking likes this_

**Nell**: I better help eric, guys, that's a hard job. Bye :D

**Sam**: eric? We rely on you!

**Eric_Surfkering:** sorry, sam, there's something called geek's honor :D

_Nell likes this_

**G.C.:** sam…

**Sam**: don't write it. They'll read everything once they're online again

**G.C.:** but it was ours, wasn't it?

**Sam**: yep. God, I hate champagne

**G.C.:** me too…but that was worth it :D

_Sam likes this_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D :D hope you like this one, too_

**_Hetty**_: Mr. Deeks, I don't know where you are, but I expect you to be in my office

in sixty minutes!

_**Sam**__: which office, hetty? We don't even have walls here!  
>Eric_Surferking and 4 others like this<em>

**_Hetty_:** Which expands my service area to the whole building, including the

Parking lot. This should make it easier for Mr. Deeks to keep his date.

_G.C. likes this_

**Mrs. Sunshine**: hetty, I'm afraid this won't be possible.

**Nell**: Mrs. Sunshine? omg KENSI! :D :D :D :D :D

**G.C.:** nell, why did you do this? She wouldn't even have noticed the change :)

_Nell and 2 others like this_

**Nell:** sorry :)

**Kensi**: I'm very sorry. Nell, thanks for mentioning. Hetty, I'm afraid this won't be

Possible

**Sam**: very understated, kens

_G.C. and 18 others like this_

**_Hetty_:** Cool down, Mr. Hanna. Ms. Blye, may I ask why this should not be

possible?

**Eric_Surferking**: I think I can hear your laughing through the net :D

_Nell and 27 others like this_

**Sam**: that's right, hetty. You're losing your professionality :D

**Nell**: ouch! Now that was bad

__Hetty_ likes this_

**Nell**: and you're deviating from our main topic!

**_Hetty_:** and again you're right, Ms. Jones. Every day you work here I know again

why I chose you. Sadly, I can't say this about everyone of you. Ms. Blye?

**G.C.:** kensi?

**Sam**: kensi, I'm sorry

**Sam**: please say anything so we know you're alright!

**G.C.:** eric, try to locate kensi's phone

**Nell**: g!

**Eric_Surferking**: he's right, nell…I'm searching…

**G.C.:** hetty, what do you think?

**_Hetty_:** The same as you, Mr. Callen, at least I hope so. I think your partner has gone too far,

Which is not only impolite but also rather strange for someone like him. I expected

you to honor your former team and codex more, Mr. Hanna, you always seemed to

do so.

**Sam**: sorry, hetty. Really. I didn't mean it like that. won't ever occur again.

**G.C.:** wouldn't bet on that :D

**G.C**.: eric, you found kensi?

**Eric_Surferking**: her mobile seems to be okay, at least…down the beach. Together with deeks',

So I guess they're there together :D :D :D

**Nell**: oh what a smart guy you are ;)

_Sam and 3 others like this_

**_Hetty_:** Mr. Hanna, are you going to call Ms. Blye, or do I have to do this?

**Sam**: no no, alright. I call

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach**: don't bother, man, she won't pick up

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach**: cause she's in the water and I won't call her :D

**G.C.:** always going over the top, deeks…I just started to think you're cute ;)

**Sam**: whoa, you did? Cute?

**Nell:** :D :D and now?

**G.C.:** now my stomach begs me to lose my breakfast

_Sam likes this_

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach:** always so oversensitive…and you call yourself agent? :D

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach:** btw why you call me deeks?

**Nell**: what else? :D  
><strong>Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach<strong>: well…I was born and raised under the name of Eugene

Michael Renko, but you may call me mike. Or you just say

King of the beach, and now stop bothering me, I gotta watch

Kensi…

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach**: callen, sam, you let the most beautiful woman go away…

**Nell**: what the hell? WHAT'CHA DOIN' THERE?

**Sam**: nell, it's alright. Renko, what the hell are you doing down there?

**G.C.: **come on, guys, it's deeks

**Nell**: don't tell me it's alright, sam. Mr. renko, I got NO idea who you are or what you won't but

KEEP AWAY FROM KENSI OR I SWEAR I'LL SCRATCH OUT YOUR EYES!

THIS WOMAN IS NOOOOOOOOT YOUR BUSINESS; GOT IT?

**G.C.:** nell, calm down, it is deeks

**Sam**: you sure?

**G.C.:** and for the 8000th time, deeks, you're not funny. Eric, which mobiles did you locate at the

Beach?

**Eric_Surferking:** kensi blye, marty deeks. No renko

**Sam**: deeks, I swear one day I'm gonna kill you

**Nell**: and if he doesn't, I will!

_G.C. and 5 others like this_

**Nell**: so you're a couple, officially? :D :D :D

**G.C.:** nell! Keep being angry just for once, okay?

_Sam likes this_

**Nell**: shut up, guys, this is more important now

_Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach ok it's me likes this_

**Mr. Sunshin King of the Beach ok it's me:** well….i'm not allowed to say anything alone, and

As I said kensi's gone for now but I think we'll

Tell you soon :D :D

**Eric_Surferking**: he said WE!

**G.C.:** well read, eric^^

**Sam**: as nell said, he's smart :)

_G.C. likes this_

**Nell**: omg omg omg omg omg :D :D :D :D :D can't believe it!

**Nell**: ok I can! :D :D :D :D :D deeks, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO great!

**Eric_Surferking:** in case you wanna know, she's screaming right now

**Eric_Surferking**: hysterically

**Eric_Surferking**: looooooudly

**Sam**: I affirm that ^^

_Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach ok it's me likes this_

**G.C.:** deeks, could you please change your name? it's too long for a line

**Mr. Sunshine King of the Beach ok it's me**: bore

**Mr. Sunshine**: better now?

**_Hetty_:** indeed. Now, Mr. Deeks, as happy as I am to know that you and Ms. Blye are safe

and sound, I'd be even happier to see you here, in fifty minutes. Is that clear?

**Mr. Sunshine**: aye, mam…fifty minutes

**_Hetty_:** thank you, Mr. Deeks. And be so kind and take Ms. Blye with you.

**Nell**: hihihihi :D :D :D :D D:

**Nell**: oops, sorry that last one was a :D tooo

__Hetty_ and 34 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: KENSI + DEEKS = DENSI!

_G.C. and 112 others like this_

**Sam**: but – too long for a line? G?

**_Hetty_:** forget it, Mr. Hanna. Too late

_G.C. likes this_

**Nell**: so party? I could by some champagne, we now can drink it WITH our dream couple !

**Eric_Surferking**: nell could you PLEASE stop hopping around like that?

**Sam**: and stop talking about champagne!

**Kensi**: and stop behaving like teenagers!

**Nell**: kensi! Soooooo happy for you, honey… :D

**Kensi**: thanks nell :) but could we all PLEASE cool down a bit? Please

**Sam**: of course, we can. Sorry, kens.

**G.C.:** yes

**Nell**: uhm…NOOOO

**G.C.:** nell!

**Sam**: nell!

**Eric_Surferking**: :D nell!

**Kensi**: guys, we said COOL DOWN

_Nell and 7 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: hey, why is this our fault?

_Sam and G.C. likes this_

**Kensi**: call it female logic :D  
><em>Nell likes this<em>

**Kensi**: oh I can't believe I really wrote that :D

_Sam and 28 others like this_

**Nell**: just come here so we can talk about it VERY CALM AND COOL :D :D

_G.C. and 30 others like this_

**Kensi**: almost here, sweetheart cu

**_Hetty_:** forty-three minutes, Ms. Blye

**_Hetty_:** ;)

_Kensi and 49 others like this_


	6. Chapter 6

_I wrote this on Valentine's Day, but found no time to update it until now. Sorry it's short, but I had to get Vance into this! :D Have fun!_

**Eric_Surferking: VALENTINE'S DAY :D :D :D **

**Nell: **:D :D

**Eric_Surferking:** thanks, nell

**Eric_Surferking**: but honestly, I had hoped for somebody else to react

**Nell**: I know who you mean *sigh*

**Eric_Surferking**: yep

**Eric_Surferking:** some people to whom this day means more than to us singles

**Eric_Surferking**: you're still alone, aren't you?

_Sam likes this_

**Nell**: :D I think hetty gave you something to do!

**Eric_Surferking**: yes

**Eric_Surferking**: oh, don't deflect right now…focus on you, red head!

_Sam likes this_

**Nell**: sam, where are you?

**Sam**: observing

**Sam**: but don't tell g, I told him facebooking at work isn't allowed

_Nell likes this_

**Nell**: :D :D :D

**Eric_Surferking**: but you could ask kensi or deeks to go online, couldn't you?

**Nell**: he's bored whenever he can't stalk anybody :)

**Eric_Surfkering**: there should be a dislike-button here!

_Nell and Sam like this_

**Sam**: like an old couple :) eric, if you're too bored, try to find out nell's date-to-be at

Thanksgiving

**Eric_Surferking**: as you like it, sir :D

**Nell**: :D :D as if you hadn't tried a thousand times^^

**Sam**: damn it, g's coming

**Sam**: don't tell him I was online

**My Funny Valentine**: alone again… :(

**Eric_Surferking**: funny valentine?

**My Funny Valentine**: someone has to bring romance in here

**Eric_Surferking**: okay… :D  
><strong>My Funny Valentine<strong>: don't even try!

**L.V.: _Hetty_: PLEASE CALL ME IMMEDIATELY! IT'S ABOUT YOUR TEAM!**

**_Hetty_: THAT'S NO REASON TO SHOUT, DIRECTOR.**

**L.V.**: There would indeed be no reason to shout if you had your team under control.

**_Hetty_:** My team is under control, Leon. It's time for you to accept that. Besides the fact that

politeness bids us to do so, it would spare us a lot of time.

**L.V.**: Hetty, you know how high I esteem you and your team. But right now your agents

are ignoring the protocol in a way that is not tolerable anymore.

**_Hetty_:** I see…well, Leon, if I wouldn't know it better, I'd say you complain about a problem

while using it. Am I right?

**L.V.**: I am no friend of facebook, that's true. But I know long enough not to worry

about that right now. This is not what bothers me right now.

**_Hetty_:** Well, it bothers me, I have to say. I dislike – there should be a button for that, too, by the

way – it how often my agents seem to communicate via facebook rather than face to face

recently. It is sad to see the vanity of the spoken word.

**L.V.**: It is by no means more vain than the written, I fear. Get used to it, Hetty. Times are

changing.

**_Hetty_:** A most meaningless and sad sentence, Leon.

**_Hetty_:** If you don't mind, I would like to meet my friends who don't communicate via

glass cables.

**L.V.:** I guess we're talking about plants now?

**L.V.**: Please be so kind as not to deflect from our main problem and stay focused. Besides the

fact that politeness bids us to do so, it would spare us a lot of time.

__Hetty_ likes this_

**_Hetty_:** What are you really talking about, Leon?

**L.V.**: I think you know that, Henrietta.

**_Hetty_:** Oh…consider I want to hear it from you.

**L.V.:** I will quote, then:

**Nell: KENSI + DEEKS = DENSI! :D :D :D**

Is that enough?

**_Hetty_:** Leon, please. I think we both know how ridiculous this part of the

protocol has become. We're not at the Cold War anymore. Maybe this

rule was useful once, but not anymore. Feelings can be oppressed, but they

will take over in the end. You can't forbid people to love.

**L.V.**: That we don't agree with our rules in every point doesn't mean we can break

them. These rules were set for a reason.

**_Hetty_:** And they can be changed for a reason. Get used to it, Leon. Times are changing.

**_Hetty_:** :)

_L.V. likes this_

**_Hetty_:** I know that the relationship between Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks may be not

allowed in our system, but it is necessary. For them and for the team.

**L.V.**: I actually do believe that…it seems that Mr. Deeks is more earnest now, and

Agent Blye may be a bit less stony, reading her entries.

**_Hetty_:** So?

**L.V.**: So I beg you to stop the never-ending posting of your team. Every word set in

the wrong place is gold for our enemies. And we both know that especially

Agent Callen has more murderous fans than he needs.

**_Hetty_:** I am fully aware of that, Leon. Thanks for the warning.

**L.V.**: It is my job, and I love it, Hetty. Like you. May it remain like this for some

more years.

**_Hetty_:** I hope so, director.

**L.V.**: All settled then. Have a nice day. And take care!

**_Hetty_:** I will, Leon. You too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eric_Surferking: SHE CUT OFF FACEBOOK!**

_G.C. and 128 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: ? hey guys, that's bad. Worse than bad

**Sam**: well, I LIKE THIS

_Sam likes this_

**G.C.:** :D :D

_Kensi and 9 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: you're crazy, right? SHE CUT OFF FACEBOOK!

**Nell**: eric, calm down. She didn't

**Eric_Surferking**: and you know that from where exactly? I think I am the tech leader here

**Sam**: hey cool down, eric

**Sunnyboy**: nell, please, can I tell him?

**Nell**: hmm…dunno

**Kensi**: come on deeks, let her tell him. She'll explain it better

**G.C.:** and I bet you kiss better when you don't talk ;)

_Sam likes this_

**Kensi**: callen!

**Sunnyboy**: wow…that was almost normal, callen. Maybe one day, you gonna get …well, maybe not. However, nell still didn't say anything, so eric, listen and learn: hetty didn't cut off facebook because WE ARE ON FACEBOOK RIGHT NOW! :D :D

**_Hetty_:** A very astute analysis, Mr. Deeks. But I am convinced that Mr. Beal is aware of the fact that we are at facebook right now. What he tried to tell you about is an announcement of a new paragraph in our protocol that the director and me concluded two days ago in Washington.

**Kensi**: two day ago? Hetty, I saw you the whole day!

**Sam**: not after quitting time ;)

**Eric_Surferking**: another astute analysis :D

**Eric_Surferking**: sorry, hetty

**_Hetty_:** I will forgive you, Eric. But I think that I should inform the team.

_G.C. likes this_

**Nell**: nerd ;)

**Nell**: sorry, hetty

**_Hetty_:** I think I will forgive you too, Ms. Jones. But let me give you a stylistic advice: try to make less "smileys". I am pretty sure your words would be taken more seriously.

**Sunnyboy**: yeah, that's all great, hetty, but could you please tell us what's it all about now?

**_Hetty_:** with great pleasure, Mr. Deeks. Firstly, we talked about the relationship between you and Ms. Blye. The director wishes you all the best.

**Kensi**: oh god no…

**Sunnyboy**: hey, cool :D I mean it's definitely none of his business, but… ;)

**Kensi**: IT'S FORBIDDEN, DEEKS!

**Sam**: kensi's run away. I better go after her, deeks stay where you are

**_Hetty_:** Do this, Mr. Hanna. I will inform you later.

**_Hetty_:** Concerning all of you, Ms. Jones, Gentlemen; the director and me agree that your – our – facebook-consumption is dangerous for our operations. I therefore have to ask you to stop these conversations.

**Sunnyboy**: you're forbidding facebook? Really?

**Nell**: but, hetty, we're cautious! Nothing's gonna happen! Sam said there's no facebook on duty and in here it's just…easier

_Eric_Surferking and Sunnyboy like this_

**_Hetty_:** I know that your conversations are virtual most of the time in the headquarter, Ms. Jones, and I don't like it. You depend on your partner's knowledge about you. You have to know your partners, every move they make. How will you be able to read in their eyes if you forget which color they are?

**_Hetty_:** Right, that's settled then.

**Sunnyboy**: dark brown, by the way, with a shade of green :D

__Hetty_ likes this_

**Sunnyboy**: and no! callen, say something! We need facebook!

**Sam**: maybe you shouldn't show your addiction that obviously

**Sunnyboy**: hey, how's kensi?

**G.C.:** kensi's alright?

**Nell**: :D :D just cause of that we need facebook ;)

**G.C.:** hetty? Could we talk please?

**_Hetty_:** Face to face? Anytime, Mr. Callen. As for you, gentlemen – what you do in your free time is none of my business. So if you plan to use facebook in your breaks that are, as I may remind you, not bound to any certain times, I won't do or say anything. But then I expect you to talk about private matters only and I expect that every NCIS-agent keeps away from this platform. Is that clear?

**Sunnyboy**: clear as vodka, hetty

**_Hetty_:** I guess I am supposed to be happy about this now. Mr. Callen, in my office, please.

**G.C.:** right, and I expect approaches when I'm back

**Sam**: okay…was that a no now? Deeks?

**Sunnyboy**: no idea. I just thought it would be clever to say yes ^^

_Nell likes this_

**Sam**: I should have known it

**Eric_Surferking**: I think it's clear. Really clear

**Nell**: yeah, I think so too :D

**Sam**: great, you geeks, just tell us

**Sam**: please

**Kensi**: the problem is we talk only about private matters. And we see where that leads to…

**Sunnyboy**: I'm sorry

**Sunnyboy**: wait, I didn't say anything

_Nell likes this_

**Sam**: surviving model marty deeks: say yes everytime, one day it's gonna be right

_Kensi and 5 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: guys, that's what hetty wants to stop!

**Sam**: us mocking deeks? She shouldn't have brought him here, then

_G.C. likes this_

**Kensi**: callen, I thought you were talking with hetty?

**G.C.:** I do. Cu later

**Sunnyboy**: so who's addicted? ;)

_Eric_Surferking and 17 others like this_

**Kensi**: eric, what do mean?

**Eric_Surferking**: we don't talk about private matters only. We have 24 signal words in this conversation alone. That's dangerous

**Sam**: signal words?

**Sunnyboy**: dangerous?

**Nell**: signal words are used and coded by it-specialists of the nsa. Certain words have certain codes, that should improve the fight against terrorism etc. the problem is that these codes can also be read by others, worst case scenario by right these terrorists that we want to fight

**Eric_Surferking**: I think what hetty means is we need other codes to hide the codes. We can't talk about everything anymore. And I can't shut away every conversation we have, that would be too obvious

**Sam**: right…I will make a code for us, but we'll have to change it sometimes

**Eric_Surferking**: right, and we also should change our names. Everyone…hetty as first

**Sam**: right. Think about names and deeks, please try not to take something too stupid

**Sunnyboy**: hey, I'm the only one that's undercover in here :D

_Kensi likes this_

**Kensi**: which 24 words, by the way?

**Nell**: Hetty – 14 times, agents, director – twice, protocoll, Washington, headquarter, operations, duty…dunno about the other 2

**Sam**: why's hetty a signal word?

**G.C.:** because she is hetty. You have a solution?

**Sunnyboy**: yep, we'll call you robin now :D

**Sam**: oh yeah, and I'm batman? Can I get the car?

**Nell**: :D and I'm poison ivy… I loooove her dress !

**Eric_Surferking**: please tell me that's a new code already…her dress is horrible

**Nell**: no, it's not!

**Kensi**: sorry, nell, but it is

**Sunnyboy**: only because you hate dresses at all, honey

**Kensi**: they're unhandy!

**Sunnyboy**: *sigh*

**G.C.:** should I ask?

**Sam**: better not

_G.C. and 5 others like this_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this took me so long…I was thinking about giving up this story quite often, but since I did manage to end it on another page in german, I thought I should be able to finish it here, too. So on we go!_

_Facebook-Codes by Det. Marty Deeks_

_Hetty = Lady Gaga_

_Director =Bon Jovi_

_Headquartier=backstage_

_Operation/ case= Woodstock_

_Dynamite= microphone_

_Protocol= lyrics_

_Victim/dead= groupie_

_Undercover= stoned_

_Terror= Britney Spears_

_Drugs= drugs_

_Mafia= Keith Richards_

**Deeks**: so who's best, guys? ;)

**Nell**: yep, that's cool

_Deeks likes this_

**G.C.:** okay, it's not too bad, agreed. Can we now get back to work? There's Woodstock out there, we got four groupies and one of them's a marine. A stoned marine I think, but hetty hasn't given us the Woodstock-lyrics yet.

**Kensi**: deeks and I are at his home right now, nobody there, doesn't look like if there was a woman around very often.

**Deeks**: agreed, there's too few stuff thrown on the floor and the dishes are clean. Not at all as if someone like kensi's around

**Deeks**: she just hit me!  
><em>Nell, Sam and 3 others likes this<em>

**G.C.:** anything found yet?

**Kensi**: I think I may kill my partner if he doesn't stop being annoying, but no…

**Kensi**: wait, there's drugs in the bathroom.

**Kensi**: a whole lot of drugs. Cannabis, crack – I guess at least, cocaine for sure

**Kensi**: just by the way, deeks, you didn't encode drugs!

**G.C.:** okay, keep on looking. One of our stoned groupie's colleagues has just arrived backstage and Bon Jovi's on his way too

**Nell**: oh, I love Bon Jovi!

**Eric_Surferking**: nell?

**Nell**: the real one^^

**_Hetty_:** Indeed, that one's not unremarkable either. But may I remind you now that our guest is already here and waits for you. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, your… diligence is honorable but in this special way unnecessary. I am pretty sure that our colleagues from the LAPD will gladly hand any evidence to us.

**Eric_Surferking**: if they hear that Lady Gaga and Bon Jovi come over from Washington to take over Woodstock? Oh yes!

_Nell and 24 others like this_

**Nell**: Lady Gaga's not an insult, by the way!

**_Hetty_:** Oh, I didn't think that being compared with a celebrity is an insult, Ms. Jones. As long as these persons didn't gain their popularity with torturing or worse. And as far I have understood, Lady Gaga only tortures her critique's ears.

_G.C. and 224 others like this_

**Deeks**: still no insult intended, Lady Gaga, but I gotta protest against that!

_Eric_Surferking and 832 others like this_

**Deeks**: almost back backstage, I guess

**Deeks**: I hope

**Sam**: what's the problem?

**Deeks**: kensi's down in the cellar. There was a painting on the kitchen floor…could've been a Keith Richards-signature, but I'm not sure…

**G.C.:** I thought the LAPD was here before you guys

**Deeks**: I guess they were, but we were alone when we came

**Deeks**: kensi?

**Deeks**: KENSI MARIE BLYE! Talk to me!

**Sam**: tried to call her in reality? With your actual annoying voice?

_G.C. and 44 others like this_

**_Hetty_:** That was exactly what I meant, gentlemen. Mr. Deeks, look for Ms. Blye but be cautious!

**G.C.:** deeks?

**Sam**: deeks? Come on, that's not funny anymore! Eric, what the hell's wrong there?

**Eric_Surferking**: I'm already checking the area, but there's no cars moving around…no everything's calm out there…

**G.C.:** eric, we need the LAPD, we need SWAT, the ambulance, whatever's near the house!

**Eric_Surferking**: on it, callen

**Kensi**: ok…guys, there's a whole drug lab down there

**Nell**: kensi! You're alive! :D :D

**Eric_Surferking**: commanding back the troops

**Eric_Surferking**: the LAPD's gonna hate deeks

**Sam**: he deserves it. Kensi, what was that?

**Kensi**: what?

**G.C.:** you were offline for almost ten minutes, deeks for about three

**Kensi**: yeah, no connection in the cellars, sorry

**Sam**: sorry? Hey guys, we were worried about you!

**Deeks**: worried about me? oh Sammy!

**Sam**: I'm gonna kill him. I swear, one day I'm gonna kill him

**Kensi**: keep the peace, boys. Lady Gaga, we're on our way back

**Kensi**: oh my god, Lady Gaga? Deeks, you're crazy!

**Deeks**: love you too, sweetheart

**G.C.:** that's enough. Lady Gaga, sam and I talk with this marine alone

**Eric_Surferking**: good idea. I got the lyrics now from Bon Jovi…this was either an act of revenge from one of the other marines, or we got a really really big Britney Spears-problem!

**Sam**: damn, where's nate when we need him? That guy's totally nuts with fear.

**G.C.:** you need a psychologist for a soldier? That bad, sam?

**Sam**: he's a shame for the marines

**Eric_Surferking**: sorry, nate's still in Afghanistan

**_Hetty_:** eric!

**Eric_Surferking**: I didn't say anything!

**Eric_Surferking**: or write anything^^

_Nell likes this_

**Sam**: alright, g? maybe facebook was a bad idea

_G.C. likes this_

**G.C.:** I told you

**G.C.:** okay, kensi, deeks, hurry up. This Woodstock's a mess, and it could be very dangerous. Call someone from our groupie's unit, we need to talk to his boss and teammates

**_Hetty_:** I already arranged a meeting with Cornel Rousseau for the afternoon. And taking "Woodstock" as a code for this Woodstock is just unfair. The real one wasn't half as chaotic as what you're doing here. But Bon Jovi and I were here and their

**Nell**: just keep talking, boss! Was it great?

**_Hetty_:** Maybe later, my dear. For now I would really appreciate it if you put away those mobiles and start talking. Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, good to have you back, now could you please go upstairs before I really shut away internet!

**Eric_Surferking:** still posting, hetty^^

_Nell and Sam like this_

**_Hetty_:** Thank you for this information, Mr. Beal. And thanks for creating the next codes, together with Ms. Jones if she wants.

_Nell and Eric_Surferking like this_


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry it took me so long…I'm not sure if anyone has followed this from the start, but if yes – thank you so much, guys. And anyways thank you all who read this story at all, I hope you like it. If so – please review. If not – please review and tell me what I should've (not) done._

_On we go!_

**Eric_Surferking**: SHE CUT OFF FACEBOOK!

**Deeks**: whoa…déjà-vu

_Sam likes this_

**Deeks**: hey, you just Liked me!

**Sam**: don't get used to it, deeks.

**G.C.:** nell, eric, shouldn't you be doing the new codes right now?

**Nell**: actually, we should've been done with them now

**Nell**: and we would have but

**Eric_Surferking:** but as I would have said if anybody would ever listen to me or read my words to the end at least, our codes almost got hacked twice and

**Sam**: and you wonder about that? It was deek's code. We need some time to do this professionally, we need a system!

**Nell**: we know that, sam. But we don't have that time

**Eric_Surferking**: the order came yesterday. Facebook is too dangerous, needs too much space on the intern protocol archive, highlights the navy-browser-pattern, facilitates localization…Washington says it's too dangerous

**Deeks**: bullshit! Don't tell me our lovely abby sciuto is not on facebook

**Kensi**: lovely abby? Wow, that's what's happening once I'm late for work? We can't stop with facebook, eric!

_G.C. and 14 others like this_

**Deeks**: what, you're trying to control me?

**Kensi**: no!

**Deeks**: you're jealous! :D

**Kensi**: no!

**Sam**: that was unconvincing even in the writing, kensi! You need to do some training for your next undercover-job

_G.C. likes this_

**Eric_Surferking**: I'm NOT jealous

**Deeks**: oh yes, you are

**Nell**: oh yes, you are :D :D

_Eric_Surferking likes this_

**Kensi**: shut up, you geeks!

**G.C.:** kensi, if I was you, I'd rather be nice to our internet-superbrains. They're the ones who can fake your arrival time. You're two hours late.

_Nell and Eric_Surferking like this_

**Kensi**: oh come on, two hours? That's our biggest problem? What about the case?

**Sam**: solved since…oh yeah, the two of you went earlier yesterday, I forgot. ^^

**Nell**:

**Kensi**: sorry for that

**G.C.:** kensi, you're late for the sixth time this month

**Kensi**: I know, I know, but I got cookies for all of us, okay? And coffee. I'll make it up

**Sam**: deeks's taking a toll on her. She thinks you can solve everything with food

**G.C.:** anyway. I know you're adults, kensi at least, but there IS a lack of professionalism in here. Maybe facebook was a bad idea…

**_Hetty_:** That's what I tried to tell you for the last six months, Mr. Callen. I'm glad you're with me now, but I have to say I am also disappointed. I thought you would trust me more.

**G.C.:** sorry, hetty. I do trust you, I just thought that facebook would be a good idea concerning social networking.

**Sam**: kensi, where are running to?

**G.C.:** which, as I may mention, was your idea. And sam's

**Nell**: kensi? May it be…? ;)

**Kensi**: No!

**Nell**: OH MY GOD! :D :D :D :D

**Kensi**: nell, don't you dare!

**Eric_Surferking**: dare what?

**Sam**: telling us what she has been doing last night, I guess…so you are spying on us, nell? ;)

**Nell**: not exactly :D just one or two bugs in the kitchen. And one in the phone, the tv, your laptop of course

**Eric_Surferking**: yeah nell, just keep on telling him all our secrets!

**G.C.:** big brother is watching you, sam^^

**Sam**: little sister, rather^^

**Eric_Surferking**: little mom

**Nell**: hey!

**_Hetty_:** I suppose your partner was talking about me right now. Which is another reason why this needs to stop. I've been called many names, , and I had to accept most of them in order to do my job and save my country. I will not accept anything just because you lose your manners whenever you sit in front of a screen. And that goes for all of you.

**G.C.:** I'm sorry, hetty

**Nell**: I'm sorry, too

**Deeks**: me too

**Sam**: yes, me too

**Eric_Surferking**: well…I didn't really mean you, actually, but…I could have, so I'm very sorry too

**_Hetty_:** Accepted. Now, Ms. Blye, as you haven't apologized yet, I guess there' something else you will tell us. You should be able to, right now, since it have been at least fourteen weeks, for all I remember.

**Nell**: thirteen weeks, five days and five hours since the first test :D :D

**Eric_Surferking**: test?

**Kensi**: nell! Hetty, all due respect, but HOW COULD YOU?  
><strong>G.C.:<strong> could what?

**Sam**: come on, g, really? You didn't notice it?

**G.C.:** what? Kensi's not drinking beer anymore, her throwing up every morning or deek's even wider grin every Wednesday? I suppose there are some scans on by now?

**Nell**: yay! Last pics on our facebook from the baby? That'd be the best best BEST ending ever! :D :D

**Kensi:** SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!

**Deeks**: honey, what's wrong?

**Kensi**: don't even think about it!  
><strong>Sam<strong>: what's wrong?

**_Hetty_:** Ms. Blye just shut herself in the ladies. And Ms. Jones, I think you should follow her as you did the most to make her run.

**Nell**: I did? How?

**Sam**: I guess by telling us about the baby before she could do it. Deeks, don't you wanna say something?

**G.C.:** yeah, like making it official? I'm sorry by the way, kensi. I really am.

_Kensi likes this_

**Nell**: oh god, a sign of life

**Eric_Surferking**: nell!  
><strong>Nell<strong>: what?

**Eric_Surferking**: right now you're even more insensitive than I could ever be.

**Sam**: well^^

_G.C. likes this_

**Nell**: I'm not!

**Nell**: sorry, kensi! I just…

**Nell**: oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just freeeeeaking jealous of you and your youknowwhat

**Eric_Surferking**: what?

**Nell**: so could you pleeeease get out of here and tell us officially?

**Deeks**: fern? Please!

_Kensi likes this_

**Sam**: who'd have thought two years ago that "fern" would make her go soft?

_G.C. and 45 others like this_

**Kensi**: fine

_Nell and Deeks like this_

**Kensi**: as you all know it by now, more or less, and I'm getting…I don't know

**Sam**: speechless in written words :D I'm gonna miss that

__Hetty_ likes this_

**Kensi**: anyway, SAM SHUT UP, fact is

**Kensi**: Deeks and I are having a baby in june!

_Deeks and 267 others like this_

**Sam**: congratulations, kensi!

**G.C.:** you'll be a good mom, kensi. Really

_Kensi and Deeks like this_

**Kensi**: thank you, callen. That means a lot to me

**Nell**: I'd say the same. And I'm sorry, kensi. Really

**Kensi**: forget it, nell…by the way, you got some chewing gum?

**Eric_Surferking:** and you're sure you want this?

**Nell**: yes, and YES, eric. I think I'd like a little me

**Deeks**: actually it's a little "us", so…hetty, would you give us two minutes?

**_Hetty_:** But they will be the last two minutes on here, Mr. Deeks, so make them count. And besides, my honest congratulations to you and Ms. Blye. I hope we'll still see you around here, though.

**Kensi**: definitely, hetty! We'll be here. And as for the training, sam, I will do it. I'll come back after she's born, and then I'm gonna kick your ass!

**Deeks**: kensi!

**Nell**: She? It'll be a girl? Awwww

**Kensi**: ooops…sorry

**Kensi**: guys, you didn't read that, it's Deeks' turn to tell you

_G.C. likes this_

**Sam**: so, deeks, you know what it's gonna be?

**Deeks**: good question, sam ;) it's gonna be a girl.

_Nell and 110 others like this_

**Nell**: can I now? Awwwwwww

**Deeks**: My little princess. And I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mom

_Kensi and 357 others like this_

**Nell**: awww…deeks, that sounds incredibly sweet even if I can only read the blank words

**_Hetty_:** I totally agree with you this time, Ms. Jones.

_Nell likes this_

**Nell**: I'm soooooo happy for you! you and you and a baby…that's just perfect. *sigh*

**Sam**: watch out, nerds, here's a lonely heart

_G.C. likes this_

**Eric_Surferking**: any names yet?

**Deeks**: another good question, and even without instruction :D. well, by now, our little angel will answer to the name of Sophia Fern…well, and here's the next good question

**Kensi**: ?

**G.C.:** fern?

**Sam**: that's a joke. Gods help me and let this be a joke! Fern?

**G.C**.: hormones^^

_Sam likes this_

**_Hetty_:** Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, I appreciate the way you interact, and you make me proud whenever it comes down to saving this country, but right now I urgently recommend you to, as Ms. Blye just put it, SHUT UP! Here are more important things to come. Mr. Deeks, please proceed. Eric, I expect you to eternally shut down this installation on any NCIS-server in two minutes. We have some work to do.

**Eric_Surferking**: of course, hetty. Two minutes. Countdown set

**Deeks**: thanks, hetty. So…okay. Kensi Marie Blye? It's strange to say this via facebook but

**_Hetty_:** Ms. Blye, please get out of here now. And as for the throwing up, there are wonderful herbal teas to help you and your little daughter settle this better.

**Sam**: hetty!

**Nell**: shut up, sam!

**Nell**: :D :D :D

_G.C. likes this_

**Deeks**: Kensi Marie Blye, you are the love of my life, right from…from the first moment I saw you – and made a fool out of myself, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you, and will love you, and I promise to be there for you and our little girl, and for all the others that may follow.

**Nell**: others! :D :D  
><strong>Eric_Surferking<strong>: shut up, nell!

_Kensi and 3 others like this_

**Deeks**: So, as the director himself gave us his blessing, and hetty gave us her blessing…I guess there's nothing more to ask for. I, for myself at least, have nothing left to ask for than being with you. every day, every hour of my life. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?

**Eric_Surferking**: kensi, time's running

**_Hetty_:** Ms. Blye?

**Kensi**: yes I will! I will, deeks. I'd never thought I'd say this, but yes. YES!

_G.C. and 456 others like this_

**Nell**: AWWWWWWW!

**Sam**: already melted down, nell?

_G.C. likes this_

**Nell**: shut up, sam! :D :D :D  
><strong>G.C.:<strong> she'd never stop with those smileys.

**_Hetty_:** no, she wouldn't. But that doesn't matter now. Mr. Deeks, I am proud of you. Mrs. Deeks-to-be – I am even prouder of you, my dear. I never gave up hope that you would learn to open up to someone.

**Kensi**: thank you, hetty. For everything. And I'll take that tea

**Kensi**: deeks, I love you!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: I love you too, honey, but could you please get out of that bathroom now?

_Sam and 23 others like this_

**Eric_Surferking**: out of order in ten seconds. Pity as it is

**_Hetty_:** Eric!

**Eric_Surferking**: on it, hetty

**G.C.:** you need to be strong now, sam

**Sam**: what, I need to be strong? Lately you've been far more addicted to facebook than I ever will

**G.C.:** that wasn't what I meant

**Sam**:?

**G.C.:** just that we've got two Deekses on our team soon. And then they're gonna be three!

**783463876rzd%%%%%%4394083rmoitre3485937599887%%%$§§§)))/{{{{\\\\\3434879\43545\9867%%%%%%89776e7364377e8e**

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERR ORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORE RROR**


End file.
